Share With Me One Love One Lifetime
by lovedoves
Summary: Christine was enchanted with her Angel of Music. When she sees the disfigured man behind the mask, how will she react? A happy ending for our favorite Phantom.
1. Think of Me

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye…_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me_

_You'll try._

_When you find that_

_Once again_

_You long to take your heart back_

_And be free –_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…_

Hesitant but glad that she had been given a chance to sing, Christine grew more confident and continued the aria, glancing over the sea of faces in front of her.

_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea –_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me…_

As the music continued, no one could see the Phantom of the Opera in his lair way down below the stage. His eyes are closed in ecstasy, savoring the hauntingly beautiful voice of his pupil and secret love Christine. His face lifted up, his hands spreading like wings, absorbing her song into his soul. The rest of the world had finally discovered his young treasure, the true star of the opera.

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen –_

_Don't think about the things_

_Which might have been…_

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking,_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days,_

_Look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things_

_We'll never do –_

_There will never be a day,_

_When I won't think of you…_

Raoul was equally entranced by the new soprano before he realized who she was. Little Lotte, his childhood friend, had turned into a stunning young woman with an equally superb voice.

_Can it be_

_Can it be Christine?_

"Bravo!" he yelled, leaving his box and running down the stairs. He couldn't wait to see her again, wondering how she would receive him.

_She may not remember me,_

_But I remember her…_

Oblivious to the reactions of her admirers, Christine grinned widely as she finishes.

_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging_

_As the sea –_

_But please promise me,_

_That sometimes,_

_You will think_

_Of me!_

The audience was in silent awe before they jumped to their feet and applauded wildly, calling out Christine's name.


	2. Little Lotte

Mme Giry entered Christine's dressing room holding a single rose with a black ribbon,

"You did very well. He is pleased with you."

Christine grinned widely and caressed the rose as she thought of her guardian angel and music teacher. She didn't know how or why Mme Giry would be the messenger. She wished that he had been the one to come and see her, but she will just have to wait.

Meanwhile, Raoul couldn't wait to see Christine, but the two owners were holding him back with their incessant chatters and excitement.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied."

Grabbing a bouquet of flowers from Andre's arms, he turned and entered Christine's dressing room. He smiled when he saw her beautiful form, and began to address her as he usually did in the past.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander…"

Startled, Christine turned and laughed when she saw that the theater's handsome new patron had recognized her after all.

"Raoul! It is you!" she exclaimed as they embraced.

Slipping into their childhood as if they had never been parted, the two started to reminisce.

"What I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed…"

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head…_

"Raoul, I have been visited by the Angel of Music!"

"No doubt of it! And now we'll go to supper!"

"No, Raoul…"

"I shan't keep you up late!"

"No! Raoul…"

"You must change. Two minutes, Little Lotte!" Raoul hurried out before Christine could object.

She found herself irritated with his high-handed manner as he carelessly dismissed her protests as if she was still a child. What had been a happy reunion was now marred with his arrogant behavior, and Christine longed to escape the stifling room. After changing into her nightgown, she realized that she was hungry after all, and proceeded to open the door.

Suddenly, the powerful and magnificent voice of her Angel of Music broke through the night.


	3. Angel of Music

The Phantom was filled with hope once again when he saw how glad Christine was to receive another rose from him, her unseen angel. He continued to watch her as Raoul burst in, startling them both.

He was taken aback by the pure pleasure on her face as she sees her childhood sweetheart coming toward her, now a handsome young man. He grew angrier as he listened to their conversation, then furious at the gall of the Vicomte. The man just wouldn't take no for an answer, and Christine seems to be giving in to his request.

Right then and there, the Phantom decided that it was time to show himself. He knew that what he was risking would be a matter of life and death. He would become vulnerable once she discovered that her Angel of Music was merely a man, and he would die of a broken heart if she refuses him. How would she react to the mask, his first unfeeling piece of clothing that hides a disfigured face?

However, he had to take a chance. If Christine falls in love with the rich boy, there will be no future for him at all. As soon as Raoul left, he locked the dressing room so no one will get in and disturb them when he reveals himself to her. He saw the disapproving glance of Mme Giry, but he knew she would understand that he was desperate.

When he returned to her chamber behind the mirror, he saw that she had changed into her nightgown. He was extremely pleased that she had obeyed her tutor after all, declining the Vicomte's invitation for supper.

But wait, where is she going? Had she changed her mind after all? Is she going to meet her young suitor dressed like that?

_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Relieved, he saw that she had stopped, seeking her angel, mesmerized by his voice.

_Angel! I hear you!_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me!_

What glorious voice she has, responding to him and filling his senses with the sound of sweet music.

_Flattering child, you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide!_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_

He watched her face intently as he slowly revealed himself to see how she would react to him.


End file.
